


Slow Dancing

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote heterosexuals for once, Romantic Fluff, Shiro is pining, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: Based off a tumblr Prompt:Allura teaches Shiro how to dance. Turns out, Shiro knows a few things of his own.





	

It was the middle of the night. Shiro had found himself unable to sleep. This was nothing out of the ordinary, but tonight it just felt...weird. He didn’t want to go to the training room. He didn’t want to take a couple laps around the castle corridors. He wanted company.

He would normally find it in Allura. 

As he entered the lounge, he found her seated on the couch, hands folded in her lap, staring off into the distance. 

Very dramatic.

Shiro couldn’t help but smile slightly. The lights were on, but dim, and it illuminated Allura’s face beautifully.

“Can’t sleep either?”

The princess seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in, because she turned her attention to Shiro. He must not have startled her too badly, since she didn’t try to attack him. He was quite grateful for that. Allura gave him a smile, and patted the seat beside her for Shiro to come sit.

“I can’t stop thinking of Altea.” Allura admitted as Shiro took the spot beside her. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

The princess frowned, avoiding Shiro’s gaze. 

“Every time we had a ball, or a celebration, my father always made sure to save a dance for me. I miss it, Shiro. I miss all of it.” She sighed, and Shiro smiled as he got an idea. 

He stood up and held out his hand for Allura to take. Allura simply glanced between him and his hand, then raised her eyebrows.

“What are you doing?”

“Teach me to dance the way you remember. It might help.” 

A blush rose to Allura’s cheeks. Nonetheless, she took Shiro’s hand and pulled herself to her feet. She looked around the room as music started to play softly. Finally, her eyes landed on the mice next to a small control panel by the door. They all waved at her, and she smiled. 

Shiro let one hand come to rest on Allura’s waist, while the other took her hand in his. Allura placed her free hand upon Shiro’s shoulder, and the pair began to dance.

It took Shiro a moment to get the hang of it. After all, it had been a while since he’d gotten the chance to ballroom dance. He needed to get back into the swing of things.

When he looked up from watching his feet, he could see that Allura was already grinning. There was a light in her eyes that Shiro had never seen before. 

The next thing he knew, Shiro was spinning her, then pulling the Princess back against his chest. Allura let out the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard, and he felt his heart skip a beat. He never wanted this moment to end. 

Their movements stopped for a moment as Allura smiled up at him.

“Where did you learn to do that?”

“I went to my fair share of dinner parties before I got captured by The Galra. I’m rusty, but I know a few tricks.” 

The pair shared a laugh, and resumed their dance. 

They must have lost track of time, because soon enough, the music abruptly stopped, and Coran’s voice came on through the intercom.

“Princess! I require your assistance in the control room, if you’re not busy!”

Allura paused, then smiled. They must have danced the night away. Neither seemed to mind.

“I’m coming, Coran.” 

She turned her attention back to Shiro, who bent down in order to place a kiss to the back of her hand.

“Don’t think that this is the end of our dance, Shiro.”

“I would never dream of it being the end.”

Allura let out one final, bubbly laugh before she left the room. Shiro could only watch her go. 

This Princess had taken his heart by storm, and he didn’t mind in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr or send me a prompt!  
> @Subject-to-feels


End file.
